


Grabbed my hand and made it very clear (there's absolutely nothing for us here)

by cigarettesandalcohol



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-28 11:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15705960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cigarettesandalcohol/pseuds/cigarettesandalcohol
Summary: A team breakfast takes an unexpected turn.





	Grabbed my hand and made it very clear (there's absolutely nothing for us here)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [执我之手，佯装无事](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16390985) by [amorning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorning/pseuds/amorning)



> This is the most explicit Rakidrić fic I've ever written, so please be aware of that and mind the tags. I had so much fun writing it and I hope you will enjoy it!  
> Kudos and comments are always welcome, and you can always share your thoughts/ideas on my tumblr (slashandsports).

Ivan instinctively tried to close his legs as soon as he felt the touch on his left inner thigh. The touch seemed indecent and odd for this place - for the hotel dining room, in the middle of breakfast, when everyone was mindlessly chatting about the planned training and yesterday's game.

Luka's hand was moving slowly, his fingers crawled onto Ivan's leg and he smirked as he felt the rushed movement Rakitić made - the way he shifted his legs closer together, trying to get rid of the invasive hand in a quiet manner. Modrić turned to Suba, who was by his left side and smoothly joined the conversation he and Lovren were having. Ivan shook it off, it was probably just some kind of a signal, something as 'we'll have some time together after the breakfast' or so, nothing to be concerned about; although Luka might use some lessons about manners.

He just shook his head and poured more orange juice from the large jug in front of him when he felt Luka's leg press against his with such force he almost spilled the drink.

 _Jesus Christ, what are you doing, Luka?_ He tried to make eye contact but the captain seemed to be fully engaged in the discussion over yesterday's penalties, joking about his own missed one as if it didn't really matter to him.

And the hand was back on Ivan's thigh, fingers digging into the muscle through the sweatpants. When Luka laughed at something Danijel just said, his hand slid up into Ivan's hip as he continued the conversation.

_Fuck, Luka, what is this supposed to mean?_

Modrić has all the time in the world to laugh at a few jokes, remember Zadar and the people of Dalmatia before finally turning to Ivan. "You can't really understand that; you weren't born there."

Ivan had no idea what Luka has been talking about but everyone else seemed to enjoy the joke, so he just smiled nonchalantly. His self-assured smile disappeared as soon as Luka's fingers moved again, this time right on Ivan's bulging crotch. He was horny, that was obvious; they didn't get the chance to celebrate together in private yesterday and it was showing now.

_How come nobody can see anything? Is Luka actually as inconspicuous as he thinks? Is it that sweet smile of his? The way he laughs and jokes, as usual, not giving anyone the slightest chance of wondering where his right hand might be?_

It's right there, hidden under the table, pressing against the heated cloth of Ivan's sweatpants. Ivan has to fight with his instincts to not look at the nimble fingers. The breakfast takes forever, nobody's in hurry, it's not their match day and they have some time to relax, which Luka mentioned at least five times, emphasizing the word 'relax' by curling his fingers around Ivan's clothed cock. 

  _Are they all blind or what?_ Ivan started to panic, his constant shifting in his seat _had to be_ obvious, although nobody even gave him strange looks, he still felt so exposed and humiliated by simply knowing what's going on - and how hard it got him.

" _The bathroom over there_ ," Luka mumbled almost incoherently as he stirred his tea.

 _When, what, why?_ Ivan wants to ask but Luka's already laughing at something Dejan said.

"I'm surprised he hasn't made a twenty-four-hour-long stream, something like.... _one day with the team_."

"Someone take the phone from him."

"Come on, let the kid have his fun."

_The restaurant bathroom, really?_

Luka's hand disappeared from his crotch and he almost whined at the missing pressure.

"Well, what do you think?" Luka asked him.

"Whatever you say," he shrugged, unsure if the question was about the bathroom or Dejan's newest passion for Instagram.

And so, when the breakfast was over and all the guys disappeared in their rooms, Ivan knew exactly where to look for the team captain.

 

 

The restaurant bathroom was large and shining clean, with black and white tiles and modern ceiling lights that were surprisingly dim. Luka was standing in front of one of the mirrors, fixing his hair, and when their eyes met in the mirror, he smiled almost triumphantly. 

"You have absolutely no self-control," he claimed, turning to him slowly. "Come here."

Ivan obeyed and rushed to the smaller man who was leaning back against the counter. "I wish I could fuck you right on this countertop - "

" _No, no_ , it's all about _you_ now. Come on - " He dragged Ivan towards the toilet stalls and chose the one that was on the furthest end of the line. "There's nobody in here  - _but for how long_ , hm?" he asked provocatively and slammed the door closed behind them. "Want me to lock it or are we gonna risk it?"

"Fuck, you're worse than I thought - lock it!"

"Ssh, you need to be quiet," Luka whispered, pressing himself against Ivan's body and putting his finger on the taller man's lips. "Just whisper. Breathe. Okay? What if someone from the team comes here?"

"They all went back - " Ivan protested.

" _What if_   _they do?_ Or someone from the staff? You never know."

The puzzled look in Ivan's eyes amused him; his easygoing-self was hot and all but this part of him, the unsure and dependent one was just as sexy, especially in a new situation. 

"You got hard so fast, baby - I didn't even expect you to be so easily turned on."

He traced Ivan's lips with the tip of his finger and then let it easily slide into his mouth.

"And so _horny_ ," he added when he felt Ivan sucking on it. "Isn't it disgraceful?" he whispered without the slightest sign of disgust, nodding towards the toilet.

Ivan pulled away from Luka's hand. "Not as disgraceful as you practically jerking me off at the table - "

"You liked it."

"It was - different. You seemed to know what you were doing - "

"Well," Luka smiled, shrugging his shoulders, "when you're fifteen and you live with your family in a one-room apartment and share the bathroom with ten other families, you learn how to...do things privately even surrounded by people."

 "Don't tell me you've done this during family breakfasts - "

The shorter man laughed and playfully pushed Ivan closer to the wall. "Of course not - but you learn how to behave and what to do, how to control yourself - and how to control your breathing..." He licked his lips. " _...and moaning...and movements.._."

 " _Nice_ ," Ivan exhaled.

"You enjoyed it there, didn't you - having to keep quiet and not let anyone know? I wish I could hide under the table someday and suck you off as you chew on your food and the guys around are completely clueless why your face is so flushed and why you're so fidgety today. You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

 "You know me - "

" _Yeah_ \- you wouldn't be able to keep quiet - you would moan, at least a little, imagine that - you would moan and then bite your lip to prevent that - can you imagine how they would look at you, surprised, amused, and wondering... _what's wrong_?"

" _Fuck_ , you're such a tease."

"You want more?" Luka asked in a mockingly innocent tone but his hands were already slowly moving from Ivan's lower back to the front, onto his abs that felt so nice to touch even through the fabric of Ivan's shirt, and down to his pants and the bulge that was so obvious Luka had to smile, proud of his work. "You can't even wait, baby? You're so horny you won't say no to a public place like this, where anyone can come any moment now?"

"You're the one who started with this public humiliation."

"You're the one who's into it," Luka smiled and palmed the still clothed bulge with his hand.

Ivan exhaled sharply before closing his eyes; he stayed like that for a few seconds, trying to compose himself, which was incredibly hard with Luka's right hand sliding inside his pants. He stroked the bulge once again, this time only through the much thinner cloth of Ivan's boxers, and it felt pleasantly warm and hard that his throat went dry just at the thought of putting his lips on it. One day, he'd love to make Ivan come in his pants just from the clothed friction, and he smiles and adds it to the imaginary long list of things he'd like to do to the younger man.

Ivan bucked his hips and moaned in frustration. "Come on, you're driving me crazy - "

 "I _know_ ," Luka smiled mischievously.

Ivan loved even this malicious side of him, the one that rarely showed, but when it did, it always caught Ivan off-guard; he _loved_ being dominated by his captain, when the time was right and the situation allowed it - he knew Luka's stamina and energy both on and off the pitch, and he knew how stubborn and committed he could be as much in game as in bed.

"Put your hands on the wall - just - don't touch yourself, okay? Stay still."

Ivan did as he was told, leaned against the wall and placed his hands alongside his body; Luka hummed approvingly and finally decided to stop teasing him as he rolled his pants and underwear down at once. He sank to his knees to roll it all the way down to Ivan's ankles and after stripping him bare from the waist down, he stayed kneeling on the floor and looked up - 

The long-awaited touch of Luka's lips and tongue so relieving Ivan tilted his head back and it hit the wall behind him with a thud.

" _Fuck_ \- " He rolled his hips forward, wanting more of those lips, more of that spit, more of that tongue - more of the warmth and more of Luka. 

But Luka goes slow at first, so slow that Ivan needs to clench his fists to prevent himself from grabbing Luka's head and just fucking his pretty mouth senselessly, he wants to _obey_ , he wants to be _good_ ; he let out a frustrated sigh which made Luka look up again and smile, _the bastard really smiled_ at his desperation.

"You can put your hands on my hand, Ivan. _Just don't touch yourself_ , okay?"

He digs his nail into Luka's scalp, forgetting his wish _not to hurt him_ ; and his hips automatically buck against the tiny blonde in front of him. "Fuck, Luka, you're - you're so good, fuck, it's..."

The wet warmth is so numbing it makes his knees go weak, he can't quite understand how can Luka be so good, how can he take it all -

"Look at me - _baby, look at me_ ," he insists, pulling Luka's messy hair to make him look up and when he does, Ivan's heart skips a beat at the sigh; locks of hair falling into the beautifully flushed face, and there were tears in Luka's eyes that has probably welled there when he swallowed the whole length with a dedication that has probably surprised even him. " _You don't - need to_ \- " He tries to explain, tries to make sure Luka knows he _doesn't have to do this_ but it just feels _so good_  he can't quite put the words together, and when Luka makes a low noise from the back of his neck and he can _feel it_ , he can actually _feel the noise_ vibrating, he can just whisper "fuck" and clinch a fistful of Luka's hair. Luka breathes through his nose and the warm air brushes against Ivan's lower abs, it just multiplies the electricity of the moment.

Ivan gets it, he's had this suspicion for quite some time but now he's _damn sure_ Luka Modrić loves it, he loves the unexpected combination of being in power and suffering, he's on the verge of gagging and he loves it and he'd be willing to take even more, more and more, as long as it's him who makes Ivan moan and clench his fists and whimper - Ivan might have his hands on Luka's head, fist his hair, but in no way is he the dominant one here, it's Luka himself who makes the rules, no matter he's on his knees and teary-eyed.

 " _You're - gorgeous - Luka,"_ he breathes out roughly, moving his hips in coordination with Luka's bobbling head - when suddenly there's a click of the opening door of the bathroom and both players freeze for a moment in their stall as the footsteps slowly make their way closer. The unknown man stopped by the line of urinals, and Ivan stopped breathing for a moment, his confused look showing a complete mess of thoughts in his head.

 Luka was quick to react, he pulled himself away from Ivan and let his cock slip out of his mouth with a silent _plop_ , Ivan shivered at the suddenly missing warmth; Luka got up and replaced his mouth with one hand, while with the other he pulled Ivan closer into a sloppy embrace.

"Are you kinky enough for this?" he whispered so breathily that Ivan could barely hear him. He wrapped his hand around Ivan's slick cock covered in pre-cum and his saliva and started pumping ruthlessly as if they were in a private room with nobody around.

Ivan could have stood it, he definitely would have stood it, had he not been waiting for the sweet release for so long, had it not been so strangely arousing situation, and had Luka not been panting against his ear in the most fucked up and erotic manner, hot breath mixed with lecherous words.

"The guy outside - _he has no idea_ \- you're about to come for me - _tell me when you're close_ \- okay?"

Ivan can't speak, he's terrified of being too loud and he can't quite understand that _this is really happening;_  there's a guy outside who is just using the urinal and here he is, with Luka jerking him mercilessly off - 

"You taste so good, Ivan, I wanna swallow it, I wanna swallow all the cum you have, give it to me, baby, I know you it feels good, right? Fuck, you're trembling - you _needed this_ , right? Something new, something dirty - "

" _Luka_ \- " He can't go on, he can't control his voice so he just bites his lower lip and swallows the shaky moan.

"That's it, baby," Luka changes the pace with every other word, and he tightens and eases the grip of his hand in almost regular cycles that drive Ivan crazy, it feels like a real orgasmic spasm around him. "That's it. It's so stiff and hot, baby, I know you need to come - "

They both heard the sound of running water in the sink outside of their stall and the noise encouraged Ivan to finally moan the words "Luka - I'm - _close_ \- " and it sounds like a desperate cry for help, encouraged by the sound of closing door as the unknown interrupter of their privacy left the bathroom.

_Luka, please, do something. I'm so close I can't take it - do something, please, Lukita, I can feel it, finish me, for fuck's sake, Lukita -_

Although this plea was all in his head, Luka seemed to understand it perfectly. "Come for me, baby, _come for me_ , show me what you've got - " He sank back to his knees in no time and replaced his hand on Ivan's length with his swollen lips once again, running his tongue over the sensitive tip of his cock.

Ivan's labored breathing doesn't allow him more than " _Fuck - Lukita_ \- " and a muffled scream that ends up silenced by a painful bite into his lower lip; he's shaking as his toes and fingers curl when he loses all the control he had left; he feels like he's about to collapse and if it wasn't for Luka holding him in place, _Luka_ , who's swallowing his load with eyes fixed on him. It takes him a few moments to catch his breath again.

Luka, being as sensible as always, reaches for the toilet paper to get himself and Ivan clean; Ivan can't move nor speak at the moment so he just sheepishly stares at the little man with incredible stamina who's already back on his feet, pulling Ivan's boxers and pants up and tucking him in. "Let's go, baby, we have so much more to do today - "

"You're unbelievable," he whispers dreamily.

Luka smiles and wipes his lips with the back of his hand provocatively in a gesture that's all-telling. _I know_.

Ivan is sure Luka could walk out of this bathroom stall straight onto the pitch and play the best match of his life as if nothing has happened.

It gives him some ideas.


End file.
